


I Didn't Think It Would Be You

by i_am_a_raccoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, SuperCorp, maybe smut later, please can supercorp just make up and make out, put mature because of potential smut, semi-cannon season 5, tired of season 5 to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_raccoon/pseuds/i_am_a_raccoon
Summary: Semi-cannon season 5, but I add what I wish would happen, because the Supercorp angst they're giving us is exhausting, they're ruining Lena's character imo, and I just want Supercorp endgame.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this is my first ever fic I've published, will try to keep chapters under 800 words, but we'll see.

_“Lena, it’s Kara again… I’m getting really worried, none of us have heard from you since game night two weeks ago, and I just want to know you’re okay. I, um, remember when we were on the plane that night, and I started to tell you something? I really need to tell you what it is, so… Please call me or let me know when you get this, okay? I miss you, and I –.“ Beep._

Kara sighed and chewed her lip as the voicemail cut her off. She put her hands on her head and took a deep breath, holding it almost too long before letting it out. A knock at the door startled her into standing up, and she slowly made her way to the door. Seeing it was Alex through the wall made her relax a little as she went to undo the chain. “I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten, so I bought potstickers.” Alex said by way of greeting. “Thanks.” Kara replied absently. Alex walked to the kitchen to the put the takeout on the counter, and glanced at her sister. Noticing the little furrow in her brow and her lack of enthusiasm about her favourite snack of all time, she called out gently, “Kara?” Bringing her gaze to focus on Alex, she gave a small “Hmm?” 

“Okay,” Alex said, abandoning the food to go up to her sister and guide her to the couch, “is it Lena?” she asked quietly. Kara sighed again and adjusted her glasses she hadn’t taken off. “I just left another voicemail, it’s been 14 now. One every day since game night. I’m scared she’s done something or something bad has happened. She seemed fine that night.” Alex crossed her legs and grabbed a pillow, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “She’s probably crazy busy with some new project; you know how into her stuff she gets sometimes.” Alex tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but even she was concerned that they’d heard nothing from Lena in a fortnight. “Yeah, I guess she could be, but she usually tells us, or at least me, when she’s got something big going on. I’m worried it’s got something to do with Lex.” Kara said, her lips forming a small pout.  
“As much as she despised Lex for the things he did, he was her brother, and that must’ve meant something, deep down. She’s pretty private, she probably doesn’t want anyone to see her grieving.” Alex said, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll reach out, just give her a bit more time.” Kara took her glasses off, lightly pinching the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Yeah, you’re probably right. I just hate not being able to be there for her, and just not seeing her.” Alex wrapped an arm around Kara and gave a small squeeze, leaning her head against her sister’s. She wanted to ask Kara something about Lena, but didn’t think it was the time, so she simply sat, offering the comfort only a sibling could provide. Kara fell asleep a short time later, so Alex gently prised herself away from her sister and laid a blanket over her. She messaged Kelly to say she’d stay with Kara that night, as she didn’t want to leave her alone while she was upset. 

The next morning, Kara woke to see Alex was already up and making something in the kitchen. “Hey, did you get any sleep last night?” Kara asked, putting on a baggy sweater. “Hey, you,” Alex said, “a few hours, yeah, I crashed on your bed. Promise I only drooled a little bit, though!” That earned a genuine smile from Kara, who gratefully accepted the cup of coffee being offered to her. “So, are you going to work today?” Alex asked her sister. “Yeah, I’m helping Nia with some stuff, plus I think I just need to get out of the apartment anyway.” Alex rinsed her mug out and said, “Okay, well, tell Nia I said ‘hi’. Do you want me to stay over again after tonight?” Kara sipped her coffee and replied, “I will. And no, it’s okay, I’m okay.” After seeing Alex giving her some raised eyebrows, she repeated, “I’m okay, really, Alex. I think between helping Nia, my own work, being Supergirl and getting ready for this Pulitzer thing, I know I’ll be able to keep busy.” Her sister let up on the eyebrows, shrugged on her jacket and in a sing-song voice said, “My sister’s getting a Pulitzer, my sister’s getting a Pulitzer!” Kara let out a chuckle and gave her a hug before seeing her out the door. Feeling a bit better, Kara got herself ready to go into a new day at CatCo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara heads to CatCo. Andrea is there. Lena shows up and is lowkey petty. Kara doesn't feel great.

Kara walked into James’ office expecting to see him already at his desk, but instead of James, was a woman she’d never met before. “Er, hello, can I help you, ma’am?” she asked cautiously. “Ah, Miss Danvers, the star of CatCo, so nice to meet you.” Kara chuckled awkwardly and adjusted her glasses, “Oh, no, I was just doing my job, same as everyone else here.” Seeing the unknown woman glancing around the office, she asked, “May I ask what you’re doing here?” The woman brought her attention back to Kara, “Oh, forgive me,” extending her hand, “Andrea Rojas. I’ve bought CatCo.” Kara opened her mouth to express her confusion, and at that moment James appeared, having heard what Andrea had just said. “Ah, I’m sorry, Miss Rojas, I think there must be a mistake. Lena Luthor owns CatCo.” In a barely concealed condescending tone, Andrea said, “Ah, you must be James Olsen. You heard me correctly, I bought CatCo and am now the owner. Lena sold me the company a few days ago, she didn’t tell you?” She smiled a faux sweet smile. Kara looked at James, unsure what to do. Andrea’s phone started ringing, so she gave a small wave and walked out of the office. “Okay, what was that all about?” Kara started, completely confused. “I have just as much idea as you do, Kara.” James replied, just as confused. “I haven’t seen or heard from her since game night, this seems really left-field.” 

As if conjured by them talking about her, Lena Luthor appeared out of the elevator, greeting Andrea as she was leaving, before making her way to the office. Seeing James and Kara together, she plastered on a smile and in the warmest tone she could muster, said, “Kara, James, I was hoping to tell you before you met Andrea.” Kara, trying to stay calm, hugged Lena and exclaimed, “Lena! I’m so happy to see you! Is it true she,” Kara gestured in Andrea’s direction, “has bought CatCo; you sold it?” She finished, hoping she didn’t sound as down as she felt. “Yes,” Lena said, “it was always going to be a short-lived thing, Kara. It was more helping out than anything else.” Kara adjusted her glasses and glanced at the floor and let out a small, awkward chuckle, “Oh… Oh yeah, I guess I knew that, I suppose I just thought because everything was going well you would, um, stay on.” Lena looked at Kara directly, “Well, that’s why I sold it, because things have been going well, I don’t need to do anything more here. Media and such has never really been my thing anyway, that’s much more Andrea’s area, which is why I sold it to her.” James piped up, “It’s going to be a change, but I trust your judgement, Lena. You helped us out of a tight spot, and we’ll always be grateful for that.” Lena gave a curt nod, “It was the least I could do, couldn’t have National City without its best tellers of the truth, could we?” 

Kara felt her heart drop a little more. Clearing her throat, she asked, “Lena, um, will you be coming to the award evening tonight?” Turning her smile back on again, she replied, “Absolutely, Kara. Seeing my best friend be recognised for standing up for what’s right, for what’s true? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She hugged Kara and said she had to be off for another meeting. Kara felt positively sick. “James,” she sighed. “I have to tell Lena I’m Supergirl. How can I be a reporter who tries to get the truth out there if I can’t even tell my truth to my best friend?” James looked at her. “Kara, your reasons for not telling her were, and are, valid. She can’t hold it against you.” Her phone buzzed, it was Alex, wanting her to get to the DEO. She said goodbye to James and flew to meet her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lil shorter, oop.

_“Lena, it’s Kara again… I’m getting really worried, none of us have heard from you since game night two weeks ago, and I just want to know you’re okay. I, um, remember when we were on the plane that night, and I started to tell you something? I really need to tell you what it is, so… Please call me or let me know when you get this, okay? I miss you, and I –.“ Beep._

Lena took another gulp of her drink, unsure whether the burn she felt in the back of her throat was the effects of the scotch, or her feelings towards Kara bubbling up, unbidden. She was angry. More at herself than at Kara. How could she not have seen the evidence that was right in front of her the whole time? Kara, running off in the middle of some disaster or bad situation, only for Supergirl to show up mere moments later, Kara nowhere in sight. The sensation of being flown through the air, poison taking over her mind, in the arms of someone who smelled exactly like Kara Danvers, sounded exactly like Kara Danvers, being told to not give in, to hold on. Even with her hair tied back and glasses on, how could Lena have not put it together? It was honestly laughable. Just thinking about it made Lena let out a mirthless, bitter laugh. She was also angry, because despite feeling betrayed by the people she thought were her friends, she still couldn’t shake her feelings for Kara. They persisted no matter how much she tried to convince herself that Kara was the bad guy, that she’d let her foolishly believe Kara and Supergirl were separate beings. Lena took small comfort in ignoring Kara’s calls, detecting increasing hints of Kara wanting to tell her something. 

She’d listened to this voicemail twice now. This morning before she’d gone to CatCo, and now this evening. She could feel a small twinge of guilt in her gut when she thought of how uncomfortable Kara had looked when she’d talked about her being truthful. This also made her more annoyed, because she shouldn’t have felt guilty, seeing as Kara was the real guilty one, making a fool of her time and time again. But seeing Kara anything other than her bubbly self always brought out Lena’s protective side, she couldn’t help it. She didn’t really want to be the one who made Kara upset in any way, but at the same time Lena couldn’t just let it slide that Kara had kept this secret from her. She was also annoyed because she had hoped to break the news she’d sold CatCo herself, but of course Andrea had made her move quickly. Lena downed the last of her glass, hoping it wasn’t a mistake she’d drunk before the award. She was, after all, the one presenting it to Kara. Sighing, she went to get ready, preparing herself for the night ahead, reminding Hope, her AI, that she’d send the file to Andrea when she arrived back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's award time, and Kara is nervous. She confesses to Lena. Lena goes on pretending.

Kara took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking her hands, smoothed her dress and walked into the building where the award was taking place. Alex noticed her and walked over, bringing her sister into a big hug, greeting her with a, “Hey, sis.” Leaning into the embrace, Kara said back with a smile, “Hey, sis.” Alex looped her arm through Kara’s and they made their way toward the Super Friends, who were already there. “Kara!” beamed Nia as she got up to give her friend a hug. More of a genuine smile crossed her face as she gave Nia a squeeze. Brainy placed his hand on her shoulder by way of greeting, but his face showed clear admiration as he gave her a slight smile. “I have a gift for you Kara.” Brainy opened his fist, and Kara thought he might be joking, “Uh, Brainy…” “Do not be deceived, this microscopic piece of tech contains your new suit! May I have your glasses?” While Kara was stuttering, he placed the tiny thing on the side of the frames. “Now, do not be hasty when taking your glasses off, for the suit is motion activated, and will appear and disappear when you whip them off!” Kara blinked repeatedly, “Wow, Brainy, I… I thought you were just fixing my cape! Thank you!” J’onn was up next with a sweeping Space Dad hug, and whispered, “I’m so proud of you, Kara.” Kara, suddenly feeling a bit teary, whispered a simple, “Thank you, J’onn.” James gave her a quick hug before Kelly enveloped her with a big hug and smile. 

Just seeing her friends was enough to ease some of the tension in her chest. The stomach knots kicked in pretty quickly again however, as Kara turned to see Lena on the mezzanine above, and suddenly she thought her stomach knots felt more like butterflies. “Alex, I’m going to talk to Lena.” Alex nodded, “Okay. Just… You’ll be okay. I know I’ve been at you about telling her, but, just, enjoy this night. It’s your night.” Kara walked up the stairs, “Lena, what are you doing up here?” Lena turned and smiled, “Well, it was going to be a surprise, but… I’m going to be giving you the award.” Seeing Kara twisting her hands, Lena dug in a bit more. “I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to personally present the award to my best friend. I can’t think of anyone more deserving of it than you, I-.” “No, I don’t deserve it. Let alone deserve you to be awarding it.” Kara interrupted. “Lena, this award is for truth, and I haven’t been truthful with you, not entirely. I… I’m Supergirl.” She didn’t expect to blurt it out, but now she had the words kept coming, “I have been hiding this from you, thinking I was protecting you, keeping you safe. Hiding it, knowing you’ve been lied to by so many. Even when you were so mad at Supergirl, you were perfectly fine with Kara, and I just, I held on to being _just_ Kara, and I kept hiding.” Tears were building and falling now, watching Lena just stand there, her face unreadable save for the glint of potential tears. “I didn’t want to lose you, Lena. I couldn’t bear it, because I-.” She was cut off by the MC, “Miss Luthor, this way please.” Lena glanced at her one last time before heading to the stage. Kara, hurriedly wiped her tears away, trying to take some deep breaths before facing Lena and her introduction. 

Lena stepped up to the microphone. “We’re here tonight, to celebrate truth, for standing up for what is right and good. Tonight, we honour Kara Danvers for doing just that. Going above and beyond in the pursuit of justice is what makes her such an outstanding journalist. And while Kara is just like us, not immune to all the lies and deceit in the world, she..." Lena’s voice wobbled with tears, ”She gets back up and goes after it with renewed passion. And that passion is something we should all continue to aspire to. To Kara Danvers!” leading the room in applause as Kara made her way to the stage, tears in her eyes again. Lena, gripping Kara’s arms, looking at her as a tear spilled over, “Kara, you will always be my best friend.” She pulled her in for a hug, and Kara felt herself relax for the first time in two weeks. Just as she went to say a few words, the lights went out and the Super Friends leapt into action. Kara quickly led Lena to the stairwell. “That’s your cue, Supergirl.” Lena said with a smile. Kara flung her glasses off her face, and her new suit materialised. The first thing she noticed was, “Pants!” Lena chuckled and off Kara went.  
***

Later that night, Lena was back at her apartment. “Miss Luthor, you did not upload the file to Andrea. Would you still like to upload it?” Hope asked. “No, I changed my mind. Kara told me herself tonight.” “So you have trust for Kara Danvers again?” Lena scoffed slightly, “No, not trust. She lied, she broke my heart. But I can now use this to my advantage.” Pouring herself another drink, she was drawn back to the confession. _“I didn’t want to lose you, Lena. I couldn’t bear it, because I-.”_ Because she what, Lena wondered. It sounded like the voicemail before she was cut off. If it was under any other circumstances, she might’ve phoned Kara, asking her to come over so she could finish that sentence. As it stood however, Lena couldn’t be sure how she would act, being alone around Kara. They’d been interrupted before Lena could say anything in reply, and maybe that was best. Easier to feign warmth and acceptance around other people. It kept her feelings in check. She knew, despite her feelings for Kara, the betrayal was more at the fore, and that’s what would drive any talk with Kara. No, she would wait. Bide some time. Pretend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is an anxious bean, and Alex comes over to hang out. Kara tells Alex how she feels about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, it's been a hot minute since Season 5 ended (thank Rao it finally ended lol), and an even hotter minute since I updated, life happenssss, but I figured I'd get my a into g and keep going (and try to motivate myself so I'll get back into it). Also, season 6 is the last one, how we feeling? (I'm so relieved, I think I would've given up if it wasn't lol.)

The next morning, Kara let herself lie in bed a bit longer than she normally would. But seeing as she didn’t have work, an article due or a call up from the DEO, she figured why not. However, it didn’t take long before thoughts of the night before popped into her head, bringing with them some leftover anxiety that quickly ruined any contentedness she felt at having a relaxing Saturday morning. A few things in particular stuck out. One was how she was so close to telling Lena she was in love with her. It was the same as the voicemail, being cut off at the exact moment. The next was how Lena’s face had seemed… impassive, almost, when she’d blurted that she was Supergirl. On the one hand, Kara thought, it would make sense Lena wasn’t emoting much at the news she had just learned. After all, Lena Luthor was not easily shocked, so she was clearly just processing it internally. Yet something nagged at Kara. Something that she couldn’t work out if it was her anxiety, or whether it was real. A sense that Lena _knew_ something. Maybe Kara was just being paranoid, and that Lena had truly only said those things about being truthful and not immune to lies and deceit because they were best friends, and not because they were pointed towards something more. And besides, Kara thought as she reluctantly slunk out of bed and towards the kitchen, even if Lena had suspected something, she’d have surely asked Kara. That was another thing Kara thought about, how Lena had said she’d always be her best friend. So clearly Lena didn’t think of her as anything more, so maybe it was better that she hadn’t been able to tell her how she really felt. It probably saved her from potential heartbreak. 

Kara sighed as she poured herself a coffee, wondering whether she should call Alex, so she could finally tell her about her feelings for Lena. Just as she’s filled the cup, her phone buzzed with a text. _I come bearing doughnuts, Miss Pulitzer, see you in a few._ Letting out a small chuckle, she put on some more coffee for when Alex arrived. A knock on the door a few minutes later and in came her sister, with a giant bag full of doughnuts and a huge hug. “Hey you!” Alex said while setting down her bike helmet before sitting at the kitchen counter. “Hey you! Thanks for the doughnuts.” Placing the second steaming mug in front of her sister, she got a grateful look before Alex took a sip. Kara opened the bag and gleefully eyed the cinnamon sugar-covered doughnuts, but upon taking one out, found she didn’t feel hungry, so she just pulled it to pieces. Alex, noticing this sudden change in energy from her sister, placed a hand on her shoulder, and without wasting any time, asked gently, “Kara, what is it?” Kara dropped the remains of the doughnut onto the countertop, and turned slowly. She took a deep breath, exhaling though her nose. “I told Lena that I’m Supergirl last night. I should feel relieved, happy even. But I can’t shake this feeling that something isn’t right…” Pouting with a concerned crinkle in between her eyes, she trailed off, not appearing to offer more. “She obviously took it okay though, right?” Alex coaxed, “She seemed fine when she introduced you. You two hugged, so surely that’s a good sign?” 

The blonde Danvers took a sip of coffee. “That’s the thing. When I was telling her, she didn’t bat an eye. She didn’t really show anything at all on her face. I’ve got this _feeling…_ that she knew. But that’s crazy, if she’d figured it out surely she would’ve asked me. I nearly told her… I dunno, we were interrupted before she had the chance to reply. Something about her intro for me, about lies and deceit… Alex, I just dunno.” Alex took her sisters’ fidgeting hands in hers, “Hey, hey. Don’t read into that. It’s just the truth about what you do. And you’re right, if she’d ever suspected that you were Supergirl, she’d have asked you for sure. It’s Lena. You’re like, the peanut butter to her marshmallow fluff.” Kara let out a genuine laugh at Alex’s goofy comparison. “Seriously, you’ll be fine. I bet she’s already working on some new suit or gadget for you right now to show how fine she is with it.” Kara tapped her coffee mug a couple times while scrunching her face a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Don’t let her catch you referring to her as ‘marshmallow fluff’ though, she wouldn’t speak to me by association.” Alex took a gulp of her coffee and shoved a doughnut into her mouth. Figuring she’d lightened Kara’s mood enough, she decided to probe something else her sister had mentioned. “Now, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to, but, you said you’d nearly told her something. This may be way off the mark, but is it something to do with you having feelings for Lena?” She was concerned she’d maybe asked too early, as Kara’s face crumbled a little bit and her shoulders dropped. 

Taking a shaky breath, she gave a small nod. Alex wrapped her in a hug, and she felt a dry sob come from her sister. Knowing all too well the feeling of telling someone else for the first time about having feelings for someone of the same gender, she just waited patiently. Eventually Kara took a breath and pulled back. Not looking at Alex, she fidgeted with the end of her shirt. “I...” she sighed, “I think I’m in love with her.” She shook her head, a smile forming, “No, I don’t think I am, I know I am. I realised last game night. I actually can't believe it took until then for it to click. It sounds silly, but that moment when we finally won Jenga, she got so excited and, and the way she smiled at me, you'd think we’d won an unlimited supply of the best scotch in the world or something… I just felt this warmth in my heart like I’d never felt before. In that moment it felt like it was just the two of us alone. I realised I’d be happy to see her smile like that forever, but more than that. _I_ wanted to be the reason she smiled like that.” She paused, letting the memory of that feeling sit there for a moment, before she bought herself back to reality. “But I could never tell her, because I don’t want to do anything to ruin our friendship. Even if she felt the same way, she’d be in danger from some threat because I’m Supergirl. Rao, she’s already been in danger because of me just because we’re friends. If anything happened to her because someone was trying to get to me… I’d never forgive myself.” Alex gave her sister a wry smile, “I did notice you seemed particularly happy after that Jenga game. Thought it was mostly because you two were so desperate to get a win, though you were sneaking a fair few glances at Lena while she took her turns, so I figured something else might be up.” Kara blushed.

They both finished their coffee, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief, now she’d told Alex. “Kara, seriously though, thank you for letting me in. Just because we’re siblings, and I've come out, doesn’t mean it was any easier telling me. I’m proud of you, sis.” They hugged again as Alex’s phone rang. “It’s Brainy, I’d better head over there. We’ll talk more later on, if you want?” Kara nodded. “Okay, I’ll swing by with Chinese.” “Extra potstickers?” Kara asked hopefully. Alex waved her hand in assent as she headed to the door, “Duh!”


End file.
